


we are nothing.

by audacity049



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audacity049/pseuds/audacity049
Summary: haha, i’m trying to get back into writing, i swear.
Kudos: 1





	we are nothing.

the Moon was cracked. it was broken. We asked why, and They said not to worry. They said that it would pass, and that things would be okay.

the Moon started falling. piece, by piece, by piece. one week from the first crack, the Moon was completely gone.

people began to worry. even though They had told Us not to. the night sky was no longer happy. it was no longer romantic or warm. without the Moon, it was cold. cold, and dark. a darkness that We could not even _try_ to comprehend. We couldn’t bear to look at it. We _didn’t_ look at it.

next were the Stars. they took much longer than the Moon. they took exactly one month. they started to go out too. there was no sound to it. no warning. nothing like a fizzle or a bang. but not peacefully, either. one by one, they went out with such a violent certainty, that all of Us could feel each and every one be torn from existence. and when the last one left… the night sky no longer had light.

it was a Void. a Void of darkness that was even worse than before.

We started to panic. We prayed to our Gods. We tried to ask Them what this was.

They didn’t respond.

We fell into despair.

last was the Sun. the Sun only took three days. it’s departure was nothing like the moon. or like the stars. it was not silent or broken. it was not violent or jarring. We could see it’s decline. We couldn’t sense it’s departure.

the first day, it seemed much dimmer than usual. the world seemed colder, and covered in only a dull glow. on the first day, We hid.

the second day, the Sun could looked at. its light no longer blinded Us, and We could see it’s true form. it was horrifying and twisted. it was an Eldritch that We could not understand. on the second day, much like with the Moon, We adverted our eyes.

the third day, the Sun was dead. it was shriveled and barely glowing. it no longer gave of light, or warmth. the world froze over. on the third day, We lost hope.

We don’t know why this started. We don’t know if we could’ve prevented it. all that We know, is that We are only placeholders for the true inhabitants of this planet.

because as the last of Us would tell you, They arrived. They came back, only hours before the last of Our departure.

**Author's Note:**

> haha, i’m trying to get back into writing, i swear.


End file.
